Cosplay
by Leebot
Summary: Halloween special. Natsuki and Shizuru are dressing up as... Natsuki and Shizuru? Shiznat lemon.


**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween everyone! This fic actually owes its inspiration to a "webisode" created by Lone Wolf. If you've seen it, you'll understand. Also, chances are this isn't what you'd be expecting from a Halloween fic, but it does fit the theme still. Heh, well I guess you'd better just read and see.

* * *

**Title:** Cosplay

**Rating:** M (Shizuru's fault)

**Chapter 1:** Detention

* * *

Saturday night: Shizuru's night. The one night of the week where they didn't have to worry about getting up for work the next day, nor was there any risk of them being worn out from work in the evening. It had eventually evolved into the one night a week where Shizuru was free to come up with whatever she might want to do with Natsuki, and Natsuki would always agree to give it a try. Well, it had been "always" so far, but she retained her right to blackball an idea that crossed the lines. She'd come close to refusing a few times, and ended up not really enjoying what happened once or twice... Okay, once, but she still wasn't eating green onions to this day, so it counted double. To Shizuru's credit, she did make things up to Natsuki in the end.

"_In the end"... Ugh, I really have to watch it. Shizuru's rubbing off on me. Gah! Again... Damn you, Shizuru!_

The unintentional double-entendres would have probably passed unnoticed by Natsuki if she weren't already getting into an excited state thinking of all the things Shizuru had done to her on her special nights. Even the "negi night" wasn't such a bad thought when her mind got to the part where Shizuru had dropped the play-act of treating a sick Natsuki and replaced the onion with a much more welcome – and lubricated – intruder.

The depths of Shizuru's perversion had certainly scared Natsuki early in their relationship, when Shizuru had first started to talk freely about her fantasies. Shizuru had wanted to squeeze as much "fun time" in as possible during her all-too-brief visits to Garderobe, and this had led to her pressing Natsuki to try out a lot of her wilder ideas. But as Natsuki gave in and let Shizuru try out a few, she eventually came to accept that Shizuru's dirty mind was a blessing when she let it run free. It was with this realization that she'd finally agreed to let Shizuru take full advantage of her every Saturday night that Shizuru was around Garderobe, on only the minor conditions that she was sure to make it pleasurable for Natsuki and that if, somehow, Natsuki came up with an idea of her own, they could try that instead one night.

This Saturday also happened to fall on Halloween, so it wasn't much surprise that Shizuru's plan involved dressing up for the occasion. Natsuki eyed the schoolgirl's uniform lying on the bed in front of her and read the index card Shizuru had left, explaining her role.

_Natsuki Kuga, a not-quite-average schoolgirl. She's been skipping out on school to play "cute biker chick" _–_ ahem, to avenge her mother. Her best friend, Shizuru Fujino, the student council president (Kaichou), has tried to covertly pull a few strings to keep Natsuki out of trouble, but she could only do so much. Natsuki was caught skipping out, and she now faces detention after school. Assigned to supervise her? The lovely Shizuru-kaichou-sama, who is now getting quite frustrated that Natsuki hasn't been picking up her hints about their blossoming romantic feelings and plans to take things into her own hands._

Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the elaborate backstory Shizuru had lain out. Of course, even with all of this, she wasn't given much clue to what Shizuru may have planned to go on tonight. The implication there was that she intended to be in control, and Natsuki would have to react. Shrugging, Natsuki began to change into her outfit and get into character.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga petulantly walked into the student council room and took a seat just in front of Shizuru's desk. She slumped back and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Shizuru to say something in greeting. However, the Kaichou simply remained silent. She sat with her eyes closed, slowly sipping her tea, as if she were completely oblivious to Natsuki's presence. Frustrated, Natsuki let out a grunt hoping to catch her attention.

Shizuru's eyes slowly opened at this sound. When Natsuki came into her view, her face spread into a pleasant smile. "Ara, you came. I was worried that Natsuki would skip out on detention and get herself into even more trouble."

Natsuki grunted again. She turned her head to the side and gazed out the window. "I can't let that happen, you know."

"True," Shizuru said. Natsuki had never told her much about what she was doing when she skipped class, but she suspected that Shizuru had pieced together a good bit of it over time.

"Ugh, this is pointless, you know," Natsuki said, swinging her head back to look at Shizuru. Unsurprisingly, she'd gone back into her tea-drinking trance. "I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, why don't we both just cut out and you can say I was here."

Shizuru's eyes fluttered open. She seemed honestly surprised by this suggestion. She slowly lowered her cup of tea and placed it on the desk in front of her. "When did I say that I don't wish to be here, Natsuki?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Just figured. What's here for you?"

"Natsuki," Shizuru said. Her expression was, as always, unreadable.

Natsuki waited a moment, but Shizuru didn't continue. "Hmm?" she said, trying to prompt her friend.

"Natsuki is here for me. What more could I wish for?"

She'd run right into that one. A flush of red made its way to Natsuki's cheeks, and she snapped out, "Shizuru!" Her friend just chuckled melodically at this outburst, which only caused Natsuki to blush further. Shizuru's laughter was certainly a pleasant sound; Natsuki just wished she didn't have to suffer for the sake of hearing it.

"Ah, but it's true you know," Shizuru said once her laughter had died down. "Simply being with Natsuki is enough for me." Shizuru was silent for a bit, and then she let her eyes fall downwards and let out a gentle sigh. "I just wish Natsuki felt the same way."

"Huh?" Natsuki said. She pushed herself upright in her chair and focused on the situation at hand. What was Shizuru getting at? "No, it's not like that, Shizuru. You're fine. It's just, um... why do we have to be here? Why can't we cut out?" Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, and Natsuki thought she caught something of a mischievous glint in her eyes. If it was there, it was gone quickly and replaced with a look that was deadly serious.

"Well, that's because..." Shizuru said, her voice betraying no hint of her state of mind as she stood up from behind her desk. She opened a drawer and took something out of the desk, but she hid it behind her back as she walked around it and towards Natsuki. "Natsuki needs to be taught a lesson."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru's arms, waited for the other shoe to drop. Growling she looked up at Shizuru and said, "I know Sakomizu-sensei is always on me about staying in school, but I thought you'd understand I have better things to do sometimes..."

Shizuru tilted her head and smiled at Natsuki. For a reason she couldn't quite place, this simple gesture made Natsuki's heart rush. "I know, Natsuki," Shizuru said. Her voice was soft, but it picked up an edge as she continued, "But that's not the lesson you need to learn." She strolled around behind Natsuki's back, sure to keep whatever item she'd picked up from her desk hidden from her. "What you need to learn today is not to run away, and that very good things will be coming your way if you embrace this."

That certainly didn't sound right. Natsuki started to spin around to face Shizuru and ask her what was going on, but her friend was one step ahead of her. Before she knew what was happening, Shizuru had caught both of her wrists in one hand and was tying them to the back of her chair with the other. As soon as Natsuki realized this, she tried to pull herself free, but the presence of Shizuru's mouth gently blowing into her ear weakened her into a momentary state of paralysis.

_What the hell was that?_ Natsuki's mind started to race, trying to figure out why Shizuru would do something like that and why it might affect her so. It occurred to her that the tactic had worked, so if Shizuru had suspected that, it would have been enough justification for her to do it in setting up a huge tease. That certainly did seem to be what Natsuki was in for now. Just her luck that Shizuru was in such a teasing mood while supervising her for detention. She was really in for it today.

As for the question of why she'd reacted like that, Natsuki settled on the explanation of it just being a surprise. She was surprised that Shizuru would do something so... sensual like that seemingly out of nowhere. She'd have been just as stunned if Shizuru had suddenly kissed her or something. And her heart would probably racing just as much from it, too. That could all be explained by surprise, right?

As Shizuru started to stroll around in front of Natsuki, she tried briefly to see if she could get out of Shizuru's restraints. It was useless though, as Shizuru had been sure to tie her far enough up on the wrists that she wasn't able to reach the rope, and tugging on it was just tightening the knots. Growling at this treatment, Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and said, "What are you playing at Shizuru? Trying to teach me to stay in class by tying me to my chair?"

There was that laughter again, causing Natsuki to blush at just the thought that maybe she should be embarrassed about something. It also had the side-effect of starting her heart up again, though just into a flutter. Of course, the realization of this just caused her blush to deepen. Why was she letting Shizuru affect her so easily? She wasn't even trying at this point, and Natsuki was doing her job for her! Natsuki tried to bury her head in her shoulder to hide as much of her blush from Shizuru as she could, but it was no use. It was simply impossible to hide both cheeks at once without the use of her hands.

"Ara..." Shizuru said through her laughter. When it died down enough, she continued, "No, Natsuki. I have something much more personal in mind. You'd be able to figure it out yourself if you would simply admit to your feelings, but it looks like I'm going to have to take the direct approach."

"My feelings...?" Natsuki said. "Wait, what feelings, Shizuru?" Her question was met with only silence from Shizuru. Well, that wasn't quite true. She did give Natsuki the most adorable look, with her best puppy eyes. "Shi... zuru...?"

Shizuru was getting closer now. Her hand came up to cradle Natsuki's chin, and she bent down so her face was level with her friend's. This close, Shizuru's presence was starting to intoxicate Natsuki. She felt like she was losing control of her senses here. This wasn't right; Shizuru was her best friend, she shouldn't be feeling these things with her. She couldn't let herself feel it at all. She had to stay in control. She was above this. She was...

She was being kissed by her best friend. She was melting under Shizuru's touch, wanting to feel nothing but her soft lips. She was letting this happen; even if her hands weren't tied up, she wouldn't have stopped it at this point. And then... she was kissing Shizuru back.

Something in Natsuki broke at this point. It was as if floodgates inside her had finally been overwhelmed and they'd burst open, releasing a torrent of emotions, sensations, and needs in her. She wanted to pull Shizuru closer, to squeeze her own body against her friend's, anything to satisfy the burning need that was arising in her chest. All she could do was to push her head forwards, squeezing her lips against Shizuru's, almost devouring her friend's mouth.

_Damn it, who am I trying to kid? My girlfriend's mouth... I have a girlfriend, and she's my best friend as well,_ Natsuki thought, causing a smile to spread across her face. Shizuru seemed to sense it in the kiss, as she let out a pleased purr. The sound of this caused a further burst of glee within Natsuki, and she realized that she might have to reconsider whether Shizuru's laughter was her favorite sound in the world.

But then it was all gone. Shizuru had pulled back and was starting to walk away, leaving Natsuki to wonder if she was hallucinating or she'd actually just seen a blush on Shizuru's face. It was fortunate she had that to wonder about, as otherwise she'd start going crazy about how abandoned she felt just now. She was about to yell out at Shizuru for getting her this worked up and then pulling away until she saw that all Shizuru was doing was going off to lock the door.

The sound of the lock clicking caused Natsuki to snap back to reality for a moment. Was this really happening to her? Shizuru and she were simply friends not an hour ago, but now they both seemed to be getting overwhelmed by their passions. _Okay, maybe "friends with a few temptations I tried to run away from" is better... Argh, screw it... I don't care. I want this. I want Shizuru._

Once the door was locked, Shizuru turned back to face Natsuki. Natsuki had been expecting to see a fiery lust in her eyes, and she was trying to brace herself so it wouldn't scare her off from this, but there was no worry. In fact, Shizuru was still blushing as she turned back to Natsuki, and her eyes held a quiet affection for her new girlfriend. It was the first time Natsuki had gotten a good look at Shizuru blushing. If the sound of her purring with pleasure was the best sound in the world, then the sight of her blushing was certainly the best sight.

"You've been running from this so long, Natsuki," Shizuru said, slowly stepping towards the bound girl. "Like a puppy running away from her owner. But when the owner finally catches her, the puppy just curls up and starts to cuddle." By now, Shizuru was standing just in front of Natsuki. She bent down to look Natsuki directly in the eyes. "I've finally caught you, my puppy, and I don't intend to let you run away anymore, though I doubt you truly would at this point."

Natsuki couldn't help but blush at Shizuru's comparison of her to a puppy. She wanted to look away in embarrassment, but she just couldn't break eye contact. Shizuru was right, she couldn't run anymore. But she couldn't move forward, either, while she was tied up like this, and Shizuru was just out of her reach.

"I promise," Natsuki said softly. "I won't run if you untie me. I just need to touch you, Shizuru... please..."

Shizuru gave a little smile at this and tilted her head. "I understand, Natsuki, but I don't think you do. I caught you. That means you're mine to do with as I please. You should just consider yourself fortunate that I simply wish to keep you bound while I do innumerable nice things to your body. But perhaps, if you're good, I'll acquiesce to your wishes."

Just as Natsuki was about to plead with Shizuru, her lips were once again enveloped by her girlfriend's. Even though the urge to wrap her arms around Shizuru came up again, the interruption did give her time to realize that perhaps pleading wasn't such a good idea. Shizuru was much more likely to free her if she just went along. That wouldn't be too hard. Her lips were certainly soft and kissable enough that Natsuki was quickly losing herself in them.

The feeling of Shizuru's hands coming to rest on her shoulders caused Natsuki to let out an unconscious moan. She needed to feel as much of Shizuru as possible. Fortunately, Shizuru seemed to be in tune with her thoughts, and she pulled herself up to sit on Natsuki's lap, with her legs straddling the girl. Natsuki allowed her head to be tilted back so Shizuru could keep kissing her from this position, and she could feel herself melting under the force of Shizuru's love.

Wait... love? Yes... there was no other word for it. It wasn't simple lust. There was a tenderness in Shizuru's touch. She was doing this for Natsuki's pleasure as much as her own. The realization of the emotions Shizuru held for her just made the barriers inside Natsuki crack once more, letting free even the modicum of control she'd been able to hold onto. She could feel tears leaking from her eyes, but she couldn't care less.

At this point, Natsuki didn't even care when she felt Shizuru's hands slip down her sides and underneath the hem of her blouse. If she could feel Shizuru's hands directly against her flesh, it was all the better. And better still as they crept up her stomach, towards her breasts and her pounding heart. She even tried to lean into Shizuru as much as she could to increase the feeling of those hands against her. But Shizuru was taking it slowly, allowing the anticipation to build up on Natsuki. She was panting so much at the thought of what it would feel like when Shizuru's hands met her breasts that she had trouble maintaining her kiss with Shizuru.

The aching that had built in Natsuki's chest finally started to be relieved when slender fingers made delicate contact with the outside of her bra, but it wasn't nearly enough. Shizuru traced her fingers gently across Natsuki's breasts, teasing her with the caress. It felt so good, but it only made Natsuki want more. She threw her head back, breaking from the kiss to let out a whimper of need, pleading with Shizuru to stop with the teasing and give her the touch she desperately needed.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's hands paused at this point. Natsuki forced her eyes open so she could see Shizuru, and she saw a worried look on her girlfriend's face. Had she misinterpreted Natsuki's whimper as not liking this perhaps?

_Well, let's see her misinterpret this._ Natsuki threw her face back forwards to capture Shizuru in another kiss. In her panicked kissing, she was able to get out a muffled, "More... don't stop, Shizuru..."

Natsuki didn't spare anymore time to talk as she went back to sucking on Shizuru's lips. Her lover was soon to recover though, and Natsuki found herself on the defensive as she could only react to Shizuru's kiss. She didn't care though, especially since she was finally starting to feel Shizuru's fingers curl into her breasts. The feeling was exquisite, sending a rush of pleasure through Natsuki. She let out a delighted moan now that Shizuru was finally giving her the touch she needed.

Her moan was quickly cut off by Shizuru's mouth sealing completely over her own. Natsuki's eyes widened as she felt Shizuru's tongue start to prod at the entrance to her mouth. The surprise soon passed though, and it was replaced with simple desire. Shizuru barely had time to push her tongue forwards before Natsuki wrapped her lips around it and sucked it into her mouth. The feeling of that soft muscle sliding through her lips was simply dreamy, and it nearly caused Natsuki to pass out from the sheer joy of the whole situation.

Even as she pushed her tongue into Natsuki's mouth, Shizuru kept up her assault on Natsuki's breasts. She kept massaging them, applying more and more pressure and giving Natsuki more and more pleasure, but she eventually got frustrated with the limits of working inside Natsuki's shirt. She moved her hands down from Natsuki's breasts, but only so she could push her shirt up. She rolled it upwards as best as she could, and Natsuki tried to help her by leaning forward a bit. When the shirt was mostly up above her breasts, she leaned back to hold it up there while Shizuru went back to work on her breasts and Natsuki just surrendered herself to the sensations.

Shizuru's tongue kept exploring around inside Natsuki's mouth as her hands began to make themselves familiar with her breasts. Natsuki's nipples were hard and throbbing, but Shizuru seemed to sense this. Her fingers sought out Natsuki's nipples through the bra and gently pinched them. This gentle attention sent bolts of electricity through Natsuki and she gasped from pleasure. At least she tried to; with her mouth sealed to Shizuru's, the result was more that she simply managed to suck in her girlfriend's tongue even further.

After a brief chuckle, Shizuru withdrew her tongue from Natsuki's mouth and pulled back just enough for the two of them to be able to breathe. It was only when Shizuru had given her the chance to breathe that she realized just how much she was running out of breath from their kiss. She didn't particularly care though, the kiss was worth it. But even now, just being this close to Shizuru, gazing into her eyes as her lover's hands worked at her breasts, Natsuki felt like she was in heaven. Shizuru's eyes were full of love, and she hoped that Shizuru could see the same in her own eyes.

As they maintained this eye contact, Shizuru's hands slipped down below Natsuki's breasts. They made contact with the bare flesh just below Natsuki's bra and tentatively pushed upwards. Shizuru hesitated a bit here, making sure Natsuki was alright with this. Not even considering the possibility of them being interrupted and caught by someone pounding on the student council room's door, Natsuki smiled and provided Shizuru with her answer by leaning forward to give her girlfriend a sweet kiss.

Natsuki then leaned back and closed her eyes to give Shizuru the signal that it was alright to continue, and even to look if she wanted. Inside, she was surprised that she found it so easy to expose herself to Shizuru now. Being restrained like this really should have made her feel even more vulnerable and exposed, but she really didn't mind. Perhaps it was the quiet love Shizuru was showing her that made her feel comfortable, and her arousal from how Shizuru was touching her made her even want to expose herself and provide Shizuru with better access. It wasn't even just her breasts anymore; a need was starting to build up between her legs, and she needed Shizuru to satisfy it for her.

Cool air hit Natsuki's breasts as her bra was pushed up and out of the way. She was expecting Shizuru's hands to replace her bra and keep her warm, but they weren't there yet. She realized why when Shizuru moved herself a bit backwards on Natsuki's lap: She wanted to get a good look. Although this realization did cause a blush to flood Natsuki's face, it also pushed her arousal even further upwards at the thought that Shizuru wanted to see her like this, and seemed to be quite enjoying the view.

"You're so... so..." Shizuru said. "...beautiful, Natsuki."

_Definitely enjoying the view,_ Natsuki thought. The praise sent a rush of pride through her and a proud blush to her face, but even as it was nice to be appreciated, the need in her breasts was starting to build up again. She pushed out her chest to silently urge Shizuru to return to her caresses, her nipples throbbing almost painfully at this point, so lonely were they without Shizuru's touch.

Shizuru surprised her, though. Instead of returning her hands, Shizuru provided her with a quick kiss to each nipple, and then stayed at Natsuki's right breast to start caressing it with her tongue. She worked carefully over it, licking every square inch of Natsuki's breast. Every place her tongue touched was filled with a delightful warmth, and eventually Natsuki couldn't help but sigh out in satisfaction. When Shizuru was done, she moved on to the other breast to repeat her treatment, bringing up a hand to keep Natsuki's right breast from getting lonely and missing her touch.

Natsuki felt like she was melting into Shizuru's touch. It was getting harder and harder to stop herself from moaning out at all the little bursts of pleasure Shizuru gave her, but she was caring less and less. Her moans were letting Shizuru know just what she liked, and that helped Shizuru in turn to be able to pleasure her better. The only thing really bothering Natsuki at this point was that her arms weren't free to wrap around Shizuru, but she was too far gone to voice her concerns. She could only pray that Shizuru would free her before the urge got too bad.

However, even that thought was seared out of Natsuki's mind when Shizuru started focusing her attention on her nipples. Her left hand alternated between pinching and massaging Natsuki's right nipple, while Shizuru's mouth sucked in as much of Natsuki's left breast as she could. Her tongue stroked tenderly around Natsuki's areola, occasionally flicking across the nipple. When her teeth came down to very gently bite on her nipple, Natsuki felt like her mind was exploding from the burst of pleasure.

It wasn't nearly enough, though. Even as the aching in Natsuki's breasts was satisfied by Shizuru's attention, a new need was rising between her legs. She threw her head from side to side as the bursts of pleasure hit her, softly begging for more from Shizuru. She only stopped her pleading when her lips were covered by Shizuru's in a sweet kiss.

Natsuki hadn't even noticed that Shizuru had left her breasts, but she didn't care. She kissed Shizuru furiously, even as Shizuru's own kiss was calm. The sweetness of the gesture served to weaken Natsuki, bringing her down from her panicked state. When a small amount of cognition came back to her, she silently thanked Shizuru for this gesture. She'd been losing control of herself, and she would have climaxed far too soon at that rate. It was simply amazing how in tune with her Shizuru was. They really must have been meant for each other.

Natsuki smiled into the kiss when she felt Shizuru's hand drifting down over her stomach, finally coming to a rest on top of her skirt, just above Natsuki's center. Natsuki let out a purr of her own when she felt the warmth of Shizuru's hand spread to her. She was ready for this. She wanted to be one with Shizuru. Opening up her eyes and pulling back from the kiss she said, "I love you Shizuru. Please, take me."

Shizuru's face practically glowed at this request. She gave Natsuki a quick kiss before pulling back from her. She removed herself from Natsuki's lap and knelt down. She grasped the sides of Natsuki's skirt and panties with both of her hands and looked up at her love. Receiving permission with a small nod and Natsuki lifting her rear off of the chair for her, she slowly pulled the skirt down, bringing Natsuki into full view.

Natsuki had been expecting Shizuru to take a moment to simply look her over, but this didn't stop her from blushing profusely when it happened. When Shizuru stood up and took a step back to get a better view, Natsuki felt like her blush was covering her entire body. She rubbed her legs together uncomfortably, trying to assuage the itch that was building between them from the thought of how much Shizuru liked seeing this, but Shizuru had left her skirt around her feet, limiting her from moving too much.

When Natsuki finally gathered the courage to look up and face Shizuru, she saw an expression of pure joy there, along with the deepest blush she'd ever witnessed on Shizuru's face. Such a sight was certainly just as intimate as the view Shizuru was getting of her, and Natsuki couldn't help but smile at it. It also had the unfortunate side-effect of amplifying the burning need building within her. But Shizuru seemed to have noticed the rubbing of her legs, so hopefully she'd help her out soon enough.

Not quite yet, though. "I'm sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru said, "but I just had to enjoy this sight a moment longer. This is the very reason I wanted to keep your arms tied up. There's simply no comparison to how sexy you look like this, tied up and exposed to me. You've been so good, I'll let you go now. Your arms must really be getting sore by this point."

Shizuru's words had Natsuki blushing too much to form a coherent reply. She simply muttered, "It's okay," and tucked her head down. Fortunately, Shizuru didn't press this issue and embarrass her further, simply walking silently around Natsuki to free her arms. After the ropes came off, Natsuki brought her arms around to stretch them out for a moment, but it turned out that that moment was all she had before Shizuru had pounced on her again.

Shizuru's lips found their way to Natsuki's neck and started kissing and nibbling their way around it, forcing Natsuki to let out a deep moan of pleasure. Meanwhile, her hands drifted down to Natsuki's breasts, once more gently fondling them and building up a fire of need within Natsuki. When Natsuki was back to her previous state of arousal, Shizuru slowed down a bit. She brought her mouth up to give Natsuki a loving kiss on the lips. Then, her eyes firmly locked with Natsuki's, she started drifting her right hand downwards from the girl's breasts.

Natsuki tensed in anticipation as the hand moved down, leaving a trail of warmth as it went. It soon passed through her mound of dark curls and paused just before touching the sensitive flesh that needed it most. Just when Natsuki was ready to snap at Shizuru to get on with it, her tormentor gave a wink and slipped her hand down to cover Natsuki's slit. The gentle wave of warmth that flooded Natsuki's body at this moment wiped all thoughts of frustration from her mind. She threw her head back with a sigh and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's back.

The simple feeling of hugging Shizuru like this sent another wave of joy through Natsuki. They really had to do this more, even just holding each other. It felt so right; they fit together so perfectly. How could she ever have thought running from this was a good idea? Her body had already been telling her she was feeling something more than friendship for Shizuru, but her mind had tried to suppress that for fear of what it might imply. But when it came to this point, she had no doubts that the implications were only good.

And they just got better still as Shizuru curled a finger in to press delicately on Natsuki's slit. It felt like electricity started to run through her body from where Shizuru touched her, and it only sparked more as the finger was slowly dragged upwards. Natsuki pulled herself into Shizuru and buried her face in her love's shoulder, trying to push down into Shizuru's hand with her hips. Shizuru's other hand held her steady though, forcing her to let things go at Shizuru's pace.

Fortunately, although it was teasingly slow, Shizuru's pace did do wonders for Natsuki. Her finger moved up and down perfectly in tune with the waves of pleasure shooting through Natsuki's body, slowly peeling her open as it pressed in. When the finger started to slip between her folds, Natsuki couldn't help but start whimpering gently at just how amazing it felt, and how great it was to be doing this, being this intimate with Shizuru. She didn't even care anymore about how embarrassingly girlish that sound was; she wanted Shizuru to know how she was breaking her down.

Natsuki melted even further as Shizuru's finger slipped solidly between her folds and Shizuru started exploring around with it. She circled around slowly inside Natsuki, tracing over and around her inner lips down lower, and then up to seek out her clit, which was starting to centralize all the aching need Natsuki was feeling for Shizuru. When Shizuru's finger first poked at it through its hood, the sharp bolt of pleasure through Natsuki caused her to let out a surprised yelp.

A lovely chuckle rung in Natsuki's ears when Shizuru heard her yelp. Encouraged, she started circling her finger around the small bundle of nerves inside Natsuki. She worked slowly at first to dig it out of its hood, but even this gentle attention had Natsuki shaking from the constant bursts of pleasure. She was just so sensitive there, every slight motion of Shizuru's was a gift from heaven. She wished they could do this forever, and she knew that she had to repay the favor for Shizuru as soon as they were done.

Of course, being done meant Shizuru pushing Natsuki to even greater heights of pleasure. She worked diligently towards this goal as she finally coaxed Natsuki's clit out of its hood. At first she simply pressed gently down on it, but even this simple motion had Natsuki jerking in pleasure as she squeezed onto Shizuru, trying to hold herself down. It was ultimately fruitless though. The pleasure was just too much. Natsuki had never felt anything like this before in her life, and right now, it was hard to figure out how she'd lived without it.

Natsuki could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes from the overflowing sensations and emotions within her. She kept her face buried into Shizuru's shoulder, letting out mixed yelps and moans as Shizuru raised her up to heaven. Shizuru's finger was moving so delicately, so sweetly, that Natsuki could feel the love in every one of its movements. Even as it sped up, and even as another finger joined it to work at her clit more furiously, Natsuki could feel an overwhelming love in it.

Natsuki squeezed Shizuru with her arms, trying to show her love back to her girlfriend. Shizuru seemed to be able to sense it, and she gave Natsuki a squeeze back with her own arm. A bit more coherent than Natsuki at this moment, she also brought her mouth back to Natsuki's ears and starting whispering confessions of her love into it.

"I love you so much, Natsuki," Shizuru said. Her fingers circled around Natsuki's clit, one tapped quickly on it, and then she squeezed it between the two. "I have for so long. I know you're my one, my only. I've wanted to pleasure you like this for so long as well. Thank you for letting me." Her fingers started furiously rubbing back and forth across Natsuki's clit, shooting a steady stream of pleasure through the girl.

Natsuki moaned out into Shizuru, trying to reply to those sweet words as best as she could, but it all just got lost in her moaning. She was practically screaming by this point, even. She didn't know how much more pleasure her body could take, but she sensed it wasn't much. She was absolutely in love with Shizuru, and she loved where Shizuru was taking her. Her body felt like it was burning up, but every bit of this heat was pure pleasure.

The heat focused within Natsuki, centering on the bundle of nerves between Shizuru's fingers. Shizuru slowed for just a moment, leaning her head down to kiss Natsuki's neck while she squeezed her close. Just as the warmth from Shizuru's loving gesture was filling Natsuki, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's clit between her two fingers and squeezed sharply.

All the built-up heat exploded within Natsuki, causing pleasure to burst out to every part of her body. Every part of her was burning with a glorious fire, and she lost contact with reality. It felt like she was suspended in air, with nothing in the world except for herself and Shizuru, locked in an embrace of love. All that mattered was the two of them, their love, and this magical moment they were sharing.

Natsuki held onto this moment for dear life, trying to last as long as possible in this peak. As much as she tried though, it was just too much for her body. The pleasure reached its breaking point, and she started to fall. Shizuru held her tight as Natsuki fell back to earth. She held on as much as she could, but in the end she lost herself and broke down.

* * *

"Shizuru... zuru..." Natsuki gasped out through her sobs. She shuffled closer to her love and buried her head into the woman's shoulder, holding her tightly against her body. She was always so good at this; it almost wasn't fair. Even when they were playing out Shizuru's fantasies, she worked so hard on Natsuki that she always reached a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Mmm, thank you Natsuki..." Shizuru said. She removed her hand from Natsuki's clit and brought it up to wrap around the girl, patting her gently on the back. "Thank you so much... you were absolutely perfect. You made that all seem so real to me... it was so perfect. I really love you for this, you know."

"Yeah..." Natsuki said weakly. She rested her head against Shizuru's chest as she tried to calm her breathing and regain control of herself.

Shizuru purred gently into Natsuki's ear. She knew how that sound affected Natsuki, and she was using it to her full advantage now. "Natsuki is so cute when she's like this... it makes me want to do anything I can for her, both in thanks and because of how adorable she's being for me."

Shizuru's hints didn't get much more blatant than that. She'd had her fun and had her fantasy filled perfectly, and she was now offering herself up for Natsuki to take her turn with whatever she might want. Natsuki may not have been as imaginative as Shizuru, but she did still have her own urges. Most of the time they were satisfied best by playing off of Shizuru's fantasies, either by turning the tables on Shizuru or by simply continuing with how things were going.

Natsuki spent a moment hugging Shizuru as she decided what she felt like most tonight. It didn't take long for it to come to her. "Hmm, well first, can we get to the bed? This chair is getting a bit uncomfortable after sitting in it this long, especially with the positions you pressed me into."

Shizuru let out a gentle chuckle, and she started to move back to give Natsuki room to get up. "Ara, I guess we can do that. But is that truly all Natsuki wishes for tonight?"

"Of course not," Natsuki said. She stood up once Shizuru had given her room, casually pulling her shirt and bra up over her head and tossing them to the floor, and then stepping out of her skirt. She took a moment to eye Shizuru up and down. That certainly was a sexy outfit she'd picked out, and it was starting to give her ideas. "Once we get there, I plan to take the lovely Shizuru-kaicho-sama and fuck her senseless. I still owe you for what you did to me the night I proposed."

Shizuru's mouth dropped open and a look of mild shock passed over her face at this raw admission. The look was absolutely priceless.

* * *

"Natsuki... suki..." Shizuru muttered shakily, burying her face into Natsuki's chest. Her entire body was trembling now, and every slight touch of Natsuki's caused her to jerk in shock from the pleasure. Natsuki had to take extra care as she wrapped an arm around Shizuru's back to hold her, trying to make sure she didn't overload the poor woman. Every inch of her skin seemed to be hypersensitive now, and Natsuki likely could have brought her to another orgasm just by giving her a backrub.

When she thought Shizuru could handle the motion, Natsuki gently pulled her hips back, withdrawing her strap-on from inside Shizuru. The motion got her shuddering again, but fortunately Shizuru was able to handle it. Feeling pride in her lover's strength after how long they'd been going at this, Natsuki reached down to take off the strap-on. She wanted it to be just the two of them when she pushed Shizuru past her limits and into a glorious sleep.

Just thinking about the state Shizuru would wake up in brought a grin to Natsuki's face. She was always at her cutest in the morning after a night of passion, all the more so when Natsuki completely wore her out. Of course, she was also quite adorable now, gently sobbing into Natsuki's chest, muttering professions of love and cute plays on Natsuki's name, which were currently at "Na-na-tsuki-suki."

Leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Shizuru's head, Natsuki readied her hand for the final plunge. It wouldn't take much at this point, but she wanted it to be just how Shizuru loved it best. Her hand trailed down to just outside Shizuru's opening, slightly grazing her clit along the way. Even this light touch had Shizuru yelp out in a mix of pain and pleasure; her clitoris was far too sensitive to work on now, but fortunately Natsuki didn't need it.

With her fingers poised just at Shizuru's entrance, the tips curling slightly inside, Natsuki used her free arm to pull Shizuru into her. As her love snuggled into her chest, Natsuki whispered to her, "I love you, Shizuru."

Shizuru started to mutter a reply, but it was too late for her. Natsuki drove three of her fingers deep inside her love, causing her to scream out in ecstasy almost immediately. She writhed violently against Natsuki, but Natsuki was able to keep her hold. She whispered calming words to her love as her arms kept her safe and secure. Eventually, Shizuru relaxed, losing contact with her consciousness at last.

Natsuki smiled as she looked down at her fiancée and the love of her life. She let her head fall to the pillow now, her own exhaustion finally catching up to her. "Night... Zuru..." Natsuki said as she closed her eyes. She delicately removed her hand from Shizuru and then wrapped it around her back. "Love you... so much..."


End file.
